U.S. Agent
|goals = Help America's interests Take down the Thunderbolts (formerly, failed) |occupation = |family = Caleb Walker (father, deceased) Emily Walker (mother, deceased) Michael Walker (brother) Kate Tolifson (sister) Unnamed brother-in-law Unnamed nieces and nephews |friends = Captain America (on and off), Winter Soldier, American Dream, Valkyrie, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Doom, Elsa Bloodstone, Valeria Richards, Stingray, Union Jack, Blazing Skull, 3-D Man, Commander A, Phil Coulson, Dreamdguard |enemies = Captain America (on and off), The Red Skull, The Mandarin, Orphan, The Scatter, Brute Force, Kree, Non-Americans, Falcon (briefly, formerly), Thunderbolts (formerly) |type of anti-hero = On & Off Extremist}} U.S. Agent (real name John F. Walker), is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in books published by Marvel Comics, usually those starring Captain America and the Avengers. He was created by Mark Gruenwald and Paul Neary and first appeared in Captain America #323 (November 1986) as Super-Patriot. He was later redesigned as a new incarnation of Captain America and, just a few years later, as U.S. Agent. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the character will be portrayed by Wyatt Russell in the Disney+ tv series, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Biography Super Patriot - U.S. Agent John Walker was an ultra-patriotic U.S. Soldier with a propensity toward violence. He had been called in to serve the United States's interests in several unpopular wars. Originally he went by the code-name "Super-Patriot" and was The United States Government's answer to several sketchy operations against communists, terrorists and suspected traitors to American ideals. Walker quickly came into conflict with Steve Rogers AKA Captain America and became something of a dark shadow to him, showing readers what happens when patriotism goes too far and becomes blind obedience to those deemed keepers of America's best interests. Steve Rogers would eventually go through an existential crisis when he realized how many civil-rights American Politicians were subverting in the name of his country both abroad and at home and gave up the Captain America mantle. The US government transferred the title of "Captain America" to Walker who was glad to serve his country as ever and was truly honored to be the new face of American patriotism. Captain American would take up a new outfit and code-name as "The Captain" a mostly black outfit as opposed to the previous blue-one. During his time out of the lime-light as The Captain, Rogers uncovers a scheme by The Red Skull to undermined US with Nazi values disguised as right-wing propaganda with deep-cover HYDRA agents working in the US. Walker upon seeing he was a product of HYDRA propaganda helps Captain American to take down the conspiracy, though the values instilled in him were shown to be part of The Red Skull's values, they had been directed at the very concept of America itself and so Walker was willing to take down his own sponsors. Rogers would reclaim the title and costume of Captain America with Walker getting Roger's previous The Captain outfit and taking up the new title "U.S.Agent" Though U.S. still represents a jingoist level of patriotism he has been disillusioned to system and now works solely on the ideal of patriotism and not blind loyalty to those who claim to represent America. He is known for his brutal tactics and an America-love-it-or-leave-it attitude. He still freelances as a black-opts agent for US interests though based on his past experiences, inadvertently serving HYDRA interests, he reserves the right to refuse any order if he suspects his handlers and is even willing to turn on them. Because of both his skill and loyalty U.S. Agent is still used for important secret missions for American interests, but his violent and willingness to attack his own contacts has seen to it that Walker is only called in for clear-cut black and white issues so as not to trigger him. Meta-Narrative For years Captain American was used as the face of America until he became a caricature in popular media of ultra-patriotic conservative values, despite numerous issues to make him a fully three dimensional character. With many real-life media pundits trying to make Captain America represent their outlook on what American should behave like, Mark Gruenwald decided to created John Walker as a warning of the sort of crazed fanatic Captain America would be if those values were fully embraced. Readers hated the new ultra-patriotic Captain America and the story is used as a cultural tipping point for why Steve Rogers should be loyalty to traditional American ideals while not blindly loyal to the government itself, unlike Walker. Gallery Images Super Patriot.png|Super Patriot fighting Captain America. US_Agent.jpg U.S. Agent Live Action.jpeg|U.S. Agent in The Falcon and the Winter Soldier Trivia *Ranked 29th in IGN"s list of "The Top 50 Avengers" in 2012. *Wyatt Russell will be play as U.S. Agent in The Falcon and the Winter Soldier -Disney+ Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Extremists Category:Patriots Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Legacy Category:Secret Agents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Officials Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Siblings Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists